tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Lost/old2
''Please note: The details that were on this page have been moved to Paradise Lost/old. I needed to start over because of all the cool new things in the game!'' General The focus of this mod is to provide a gameplay experience more like Diablo 2, with randomized drops from a variety of new, dangerous monsters, more variety in crafting, and a revamped addition to what already exists. One of the big features is class-based gameplay which accumulate spells and level up as you progress through the game. This is all handled through what tConfig can already do, and doesn't require any exe changing! Player Stats There will be a variety of stats that items increase. The main stats are largely the same with some extras: * HP - How much life the player has before they die. Life is much harder to come by, starting with between 30 and 60, and only increasing by a few points per level, but there will be many more effects that boost it. * MP - Used to cast spells. As above. * Power - How much damage your weapon deals. Every two points increases final damage by 1. * Ability Power - Increases the damage and effect of most spells. Each spell has a multiplier value that changes the effectiveness of AP being applied to it. * Defense - Reduces incoming melee and ranged damage. * Resistance - Reduces incoming magic damage. * Resilience - Reduces all incoming damage, applied after defense and resistance. Damage is calculated as follows: Attacks: Damage = / 2) - (Defense / 4) Damage = Damage * - Resilience / (Resilience + 100) Damage = Floor[ Damage * Random(7/8 ~ 9/8) ] Spells: Damage = Power + (AP * AP Mod)) / 2) - (Resistance - 4) Damage = Damage * - Resilience / (Resilience + 100) Damage = Floor[ Damage * Random(7/8 ~ 9/8) ] For example, if a basic weapon had 20 power, attacking a monster with 10 defence and 0 resilience, it would deal a total of: Damage = / 2) - (10 / 4) * - 0 / (0 + 100) * ~ 9/8 Damage = 7.5 * 1 * ~ 9/8 Damage = 6 to 8 Class Overview Paradise lost introduces a class system, which have unique roles and playstyles. On character creation, you do not receive any tools, but instead get a token for each class. When you use a class token, your character permanently becomes that class, and receives a starting kit of items, including tools, weapons, and a class charm (detailed below). * Warrior - An honorable fighter, always in search of a worthy opponent. * Paladin - A crusader of hope, justice, and light, the seeks to smite evil. * Ranger - A cunning marksman sworn to protect nature from her enemies. * Warlock - An acolyte of the dark arts, who values power and dominion above all else. * Priest - A devout man seeking to cleanse the world of impurities. * Sage - A mystical man that combines the forces of arcane and divine to master the secrets of both. * Wizard - A master of the arcane arts that seeks greater knowledge and power. * Shaman - Uses the power of the four elements with nature itself to destroy evil. Class Charm Once your class has been chosen, you receive an accessory as part of your class's starting toolkit. This charm serves two purposes. Firstly, you can use it as an item as many times as you wish. When you do so, it will tell you how much experience you require until you level up. If you have accumulated enough, it will go through the level up process. Secondly, when worn as an accessory, it will provide unique bonuses to that class. Initially, it does not do anything, but can be upgraded to add HP, MP, and up to three abilities that accentuate that class's role further. It may also be required for certain other situations... * Warrior - Emblem of Valor * Paladin - Protector's Talisman * Ranger - Beast's Claw * Warlock - Demonic Sigil * Priest - Holy Symbol * Sage - Rosetta Stone * Wizard - Philosopher's Stone * Shaman - Wild Totem Spells When you achieve certain character levels, you will receive a spell token for your class. Each class has five tiers of spells, with three spells to choose from per tier, for a total 120 different spells in the game. Because you only get one spell from each tier, this creates an interesting set of choices, as choosing different spells will create a vastly different play experience, even among the same class. Each of these spells has 5 natural ranks, which automatically increase as your character's level does. Because it is set up this way, it is also possible for item effects to increase these skills further. For example, a Tier 1 Shaman spell might be called Wind Cutter. It could create 3 projectiles that deal 1-3 damage that On creation, receive a skill emblem. This crafts into one of three spellbooks, which is usable by that class only. There is no cost of doing this (basically you choose one of three spells). When you reach higher levels, this process repeats for a tier 2, tier 3, tier 4, and tier 5 spell, for a total of 15 spells per class, or 15 overall. As you level up, you will receive a "mastery token". This allows you to upgrade the spell you chose to a higher level. Stockpiling is not necessary, as each one is tied to a particular tier. As this is handled with items, the player will also have an additional item in their inventory, Seer's Stone, which when used will level them up and generate the tokens if they have enough space. Otherwise, it will report that their inventory is too full to level up, or how much XP till next level. Each class starts with one accessory which is upgradeable. Example: Warlock gets 15% lifesteal at level 1, to offset his weak HP and spells which weaken him. At level 2, this also adds a DoT effect and at level 3 more critical chance. They will be upgradeable at a high cost. Buffs Items General We still have the same basic tiers for the player, with a small twist. Steel is made from iron, but requires a special furnace to create, which basically means you need a lot of iron in order to start making steel - it may then be more prudent to make iron gear rather than stockpiling. (Corruption will be featured later in the game - and it will be NASTIER than ever.) A major note about rebalancing is: * 3 copper ore -> 1 copper bar * 3 iron ore -> 1 iron bar * 4 iron ore + 2 coal -> 1 steel bar * 4 silver ore -> 1 silver bar * 5 gold ore -> 1 gold bar Another change is that gold and silver items are upgraded from iron. For example: * 4 wood + 10 iron bar -> iron axe (30 ore) * iron axe + 6 silver bar -> silver axe (24 ore) * silver axe + 4 gold bar -> golden axe (20 ore) Specific Item Ideas Icarus' Dagger - 5% chance on hit to gain slowfall for 10 seconds. Shields: * Take up an accessory slot * Improves defence, based on type of shield and quality (ie, iron buckler, gold kiteshield) * If the player is stationary and facing the direction damage is coming from, there is no knockback, and a %-reduction in damage, again based on quality and type. * Attacks from above, below, and behind still work normally. * While equipped, could possibly set a flag such as "handsUsed" on the player, which would prevent "large" or "2 handed" weapons from being used. It would ideally 'X' it out, like a blocked healing potion. Spells Spells have their own category. Even though they are technically items they are rather unique and will have more emphasis this time around. Different spell categories will exist (one of the following): * By type, such as Abjuration, Conjuration, Evocation * By element, such as Fire, water, air, earth, light, holy, ice, lightning * By class, such as Priest, Shaman, Warrior * By effect, such as teleport/movement, divination, etc Tiles Standardize the tiles Tiles will need to be standardized so they'll finally be consistent. This will take a lot of work, but the results will be worth it. There will be a total of 9 types, per material (*gulp!*). *Include a brick of each type, a wall of each type, and a block of each type, and an active block of each type. * This will also include copper, iron, steel, silver, gold, etc blocks. * Blocks are the pure material as you would find it in the world. * Bricks are crafted by stone + another material, except for clay: ** Stone brick: 2 stone ** Clay brick: 2 clay ** Gold brick: 1 stone + 1 gold ore * New tiles would include "Solid ____ Block", made of a metal. It is instead crafted from two of that bar. Ie, Solid Iron Block looks like an iron wall, instead of a brick. * Marble, about as common as silt, will be found in the stone layer. You can make marble bricks, blocks, walls, and trimmed marble (gold or silver). Bricks look like bricks while the trimmed marble looks pristine and carved, with an ornate trim around it. Projectiles NPCs